In the case of applying a predetermined material to the surface of the long film-like body all over the surface, the application has been conventionally carried out by a manual operation using a brush or a spray.
However, in the case that the application is carried out by the manual operation using the brush or the spray, there is a problem that too much labor hour and time are required. Further, since the material is too thin by only one application, it is necessary to recoat again and again, and an operation efficiency is low.